Scratch
by Kiika246-HIATUS
Summary: Goresan itu punya makna tersendiri. VKook yang ga ada VKook moment nya. Summary ga nyambung. Gabut time.


.

Jungkook meremas ujung kemeja putihnya. Dia menggigiti bibir bawahnya sendiri. Hari ini dia telah resmi menyandang marga Kim. Suaminya adalah Kim Taehyung, yang merupakan rekan bisnis ayahnya.

Klise, ya. Perjodohan, dimana hanya Jungkook-lah yang merasa senang. Tidak dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung telah memiliki seorang tambatan hatinya. Gadis cantik bernama Yora, kekasih Taehyung sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Orang tua Taehyung tidak merestui hubungan mereka, dan malah menikahkan Taehyung dengan Jungkook, yang nyatanya juga seorang lelaki.

Kisah Jungkook sebagai penyandang marga Kim, dimulai.

.

.

.

.

Suara deruan napas terdengar. Mencari kenikmatan yang diberikan sang lawan. Tubuh yang berada dibawah kukungan itu bergerak gelisah, sang dominan mulai mempercepat temponya. Napas yang terdengar makin terputus, berirama sesuai tempo. Suara deritan ranjang pun menandakan kecepatan sang dominan yang tak main-main. Setelah setengah jam bergerumul, akhirnya keduanya mencapai kenikmatan luar biasa.

Jungkook menambah goresan di lengan atasnya dengan silet. Sudah terdapat dua goresan yang mongering disana. Setiap goresan memiliki ceritanya sendiri. Menyimpan luka yang hanya dapat dipendam sendiri.

Goresan ketiga. Taehyung bercinta dengan Yora, di sebelah kamar Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook meremat ponselnya. Hari beranjak malam, namun Taehyung belum menjemputnya. Dia sudah berusaha menghubungi Taehyung, hanya operator yang menjawab. Ditambah dengan para supir bis yang mogok kerja, membuat Jungkook hanya terdiam di halte.

Dengan lanngkah gontai, Jungkook mulai berjalan. Menempuh jarak dua kilometer agar sampai ke rumahnya. Tadi siang, Taehyung berjanji untuk menjemputnya. Jungkook senang bukan kepalang. Dia bahkan tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Jungkook mengabaikan Mingyu yang berkata bahwa dia melihat Taehyung menaiki mobil bersama seorang gadis. Gadis itu pasti Yora, tapi Jungkook tak mau ambil pusing. Taehyung sudah berjanji menjemputnya, itu yang Jungkook tau.

Tapi, Taehyung tak datang.

Dia sedang bercumbu panas dengan Yora di atas kap mobil saat Jungkook sampai di rumah.

Jungkook mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas. Dia langkahkan kakinya melewati mereka berdua. Membuka pagar dengan tangan bergetar, lalu berlari masuk ke kamar. Dia mengacak semua barang-barangnya.

"Mana, dimana? Ada dimana? Punyaku ada dimana?"

Jungkook menghembuskan napas lega, melihat silet miliknya tergeletak di lantai. Menyunggingkan senyum tipis, dia mengambil silet itu, lalu menggulung kemejanya.

Goresan keempat. Taehyung mengingkari janjinya.

.

.

.

.

"Ta-Tae,"

"Apa?"

"Bi-bisa antar a-aku ke Rumah Sakit?"

"Mau apa?"

"Ne-nenekku sakit,"

"Sibuk."

Taehyung menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Tangannya setia memeluk pinggang Yora yang terduduk di pangkuannya. Yora mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Taehyung, memandang Jungkook sinis.

"Usir dia, Tae."

Taehyung mematikan rokoknya. "Pergi sana, jalang. Jangan ganggu aku dan kekasihku."

Jungkook menunduk. Melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Tangannya mencubit pahanya dengan keras, yang nantinya pasti akan menciptakan jejak kebiruan disana. Siletnya berada di kamar.

Dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Rumah Sakit sendiri.

"Jeon Jungkook. 25 tahun. Mengidap kanker otak stadium dua."

.

.

.

.

Dua jam.

Jungkook sudah menunggu selama dua jam. Dan Taehyung tak kunjung datang. Udara sangat dingin, Jungkook lupa memakai mantel. Hari ini adalah _anniversary_ pernikahan Taehyung dan Jungkook. Jungkook meminta Taehyung datang ke taman yang berada di belakang rumah, dan Taehyung mengiyakan. Maka dari itu, Jungkook tetap menunggunya.

"Ini dingin," bisik Jungkook. Darah mengalir dari hidungnya tanpa disadari, membuatnya langsung menutup hidung.

"Aku tak boleh stres, Tae Hyung pasti datang," Jungkook bermonolog. Kakinya mati rasa. Untuk bangkit pun dia tak mampu.

Jungkook memeluk dirinya sendiri. Matanya menatap lirih ke pintu masuk taman, berharap Taehyung datang dan memeluknya, mengucapkan maaf karena membiarkannya menunggu begitu lama.

Ponsel Jungkook bergetar. Dari Mingyu.

 _Kook, aku lihat Taehyung ke club bersama seorang gadis. Kau dimana?_

Pertanyaannya adalah: Apa Taehyung mencintainya?

Bahkan goresan itu muncul tanpa Jungkook sadari.

.

.

.

.

"Mereka kecelakaan pesawat."

Jungkook memandang kosong dua peti dihadapannya. Mulutnya terkunci. Di sebelahnya, Taehyung tengah mengucapkan terima kasih pada para tamu yang menyampaikan bela sungkawa mereka.

"Sayang, kapan kita pergi?"

Suara manja Yora membuat Jungkook mendongak. Saat Taehyung hendak berdiri, Jungkook memegang ujung kemeja Taehyung.

"Kemana?"

"Pergi."

"Disini saja,"

"Lepas. Aku sudah berbaik hati menemanimu dari tadi pagi. Ayo sayang,"

Mata Jungkook memandang lirih tangan Taehyung yang melingkar sempurna di pinggang Yora. Hari ini adalah hari menyedihkan untuk Jungkook. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Jungkook hanya ingin ditemani sampai dia benar-benar pulih dari rasa sedihnya. Kenapa Taehyung tidak mau mengerti?

Jungkook menggesekkan telapak tangannya pada ujung peti.

Goresan keenam, Taehyung meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

"Cerai."

Jungkook mematung. Surat cerai yang dilemparkan Taehyung tepat pada wajahnya kini berada ditangannya. Dengan kaku, dia mendongak.

"Sekarang?"

"Tentu. Aku muak denganmu."

Jungkook meremas pelan surat itu. "Sebentar lagi, kumohon,"

"Sampai kapan? Aku ingin bersama Yora."

"Sampai—" _Aku mati._ "—aku melepasmu, dan itu sebentar lagi." _Ya, sebentar lagi._

"Kapan?"

"Aku janji, sebentar lagi."

Setelah Taehyung meninggalkannya, Jungkook kembali menggores lengan atasnya dengan silet.

Goresan ketujuh. Guncangan.

.

.

.

.

Pandangan Jungkook memburam. Namun, dia masih dapat melihat Taehyung tengah mengelus pipi Yora seraya tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang tak pernah ditampilkannya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook meletakkan surat cerai yang sudah ditandatanganinya di atas meja makan, bersama tiga buah surat lain. Dia menghapus air matanya kasar, lalu menarik kopernya, meninggalkan rumah ini. Meninggalkan dunianya. Meninggalkan Taehyung.

Keputusannya sudah bulat. Dia akan—

.

.

.

.

Taehyung memandang ketiga surat itu bergantian. Perasaannya kalut.

 **Surat pertama : Sebuah foto bayi yang berada dalam kandungan.**

 **Surat kedua : Hasil pemeriksaan pasien bernama Jeon Jungkook.**

 **Surat ketiga : Tulisan tangan Jeon Jungkook.**

 _Aku pergi, seperti permintaanmu. Aku melepasmu, duniaku. Aku akan pergi sangat jauh, sampai kau takkan melihat wajah menjijikkanku lagi._

 _Itu foto bayi kita. Lucu, ya? Aku bisa hamil. Kau ingat, saat kau mabuk, kita melakukannya? Aku senang kita akhirnya melakukannya, meskipun kau mengucapkan nama Yora._

 _Sayangnya, bayi lucu ini takkan bertahan lama. Dia akan ikut bersamaku. Ke tempat yang entah surga atau neraka, atau bukan keduanya. Maafkan aku, aku tak bisa menjaga bayi kita. Kanker stadium empat itu menyakitkan, tau. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi._

 _Semoga kau bahagia dengan Yora. Bertanggung jawablah padanya kalau sampai dia hamil, kalian kan sering sekali melakukannya. Pasti anak kalian akan tampan dan cantik, seperti kalian._

 _Kalau aku mati, apa kau akan merindukanku?_

 _Jeon Jungkook._

.

.

.

.

—membunuh perasaannya, bayinya, juga dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Sori ku malah apdet cerita lagi. Cerita ini muncul gak? Di aku eror soalnya, ceritaku ilang semua yeuh -_-

Betewe. Keknya aku suka banget nistain Tae, ya.

 _Hope you enjoy this story! Cya!_

Kiika246.


End file.
